Such plug-type connectors customarily comprise a contact carrier element manufactured from a non-conductive material, wherein the contact carrier element can receive, for example, multiple (e.g., three or five or more) contact elements for producing an electrically conductive connection to a cable or to the individual conductors or wires of a cable. The contact elements are customarily permanently connected to the contact carrier element so that a shifting of the contact element by forces acting externally is not possible. If the force acting from the outside becomes too great, the contact element or the connection to the contact carrier element can be destroyed. Such a large force acting from the outside can arise, for example, if the cable is constructed using massive wires or conductors that must be bent during the laying of the cable into the desired position. This can occur in particular if the cable constructed from massive conductors is already arranged in the plug-type connector or in the contact element of the plug-type connector and the cable is bent so that high forces act on the cable and therefore on the contact element or on the contact carrier element. As a result, the contacting in the plug-type connector can be interrupted in an undesired manner. During the bending of such a massive cable a shifting of the individual conductors inside the cable can occur, whereby the conductors can shift relative to each other to differing extents. In such a shifting, for example, a conductor can apply such a great force on the contact element in which the wire is arranged for the contacting that the contacting is interrupted.